This invention relates to bin sweeps for moving and clearing of grain and other materials from silos, grain bins and similar storage units. Specifically, this invention relates to a collector ring or slip ring assembly that connects the drive motor unit and the auger section to a pivot stand.
A grain bin sweep is generally found at the bottom of a grain bin containing a flat bottom floor. Typically, the grain bin has a circular horizontal cross-section. Diameters of grain bins vary from several feet to over one hundred feet. A grain sweep typically covers the radius of the bin so that it is able to sweep the entire area of the bin as it rotates about an axis in the center of the grain bin.
To remove the stored material from a grain bin, a central opening at the bottom of the grain bin is opened to allow the grain to flow through by gravity. The grain flows like a viscous fluid much like the sand in an hourglass. Grain will flow into the floor opening until flow from gravity stops, leaving grain at the sides of the bin resting at the angle of repose. The empty space in the bin is the shape of an inverted cone with the point at the floor opening and the circular base at the top level of the remaining grain. The grain remaining in the bin must be removed. The bin sweep in a grain bin removes the remaining grain or other stored material that will not be moved by gravity alone.
A bin sweep typically includes an auger that rotates about a horizontal axis for conveying grain that is lying on the floor of the grain bin toward the central floor opening or sump. The auger of the bin sweep extends from the center of the bin to the bin's circumference and is mounted adjacent to the central opening, usually through the use of some means to provide that the bin sweep may pivot around an axis at the central floor opening. The bin sweep conveys grain toward the central floor opening as it gradually travels on an angular path within the grain bin, eventually traveling over the entire floor surface of the grain bin.
A power source such as an electric motor is mounted to the central structure for supplying rotational power to the auger. Additionally, a driving means is typically used with the bin sweep for propelling the auger section about the central opening in the floor, and commonly includes wheels or a track drive that will establish traction on the floor of the grain bin. A slip ring, also called a collector ring, is typically used as a rotary coupling to transfer electric current from a stationary unit to a rotating unit. In the current state of the art, a slip ring housing is typically contained within the central sump, below the floor level of the bin. Thus, installation and maintenance of the slip ring are difficult because of constraints on accessibility. Moreover, the sump must be of an adequate depth to contain the slip ring housing. This requires the floor level in the bin to be at a certain height, thereby reducing the effective storage capacity of the bin.